


Oh No She's Hot

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Clyde is ooc, F/F, Genderswap, Goth Cartman, I don't really pay attention to him tbh, Kyman Week 2019, Only the main 4 were swapped, Punk Kenny, bookworm Kyle, cheerleader stan, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19530484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Carla has always found Kayla attractive but she was so very straight and didn't want to risk being judged. Oh sure Stella was a lesbian but she was Kayla's super best friend, of course, she would be accepted. However, when Kayla shows up on Carla's doorstep she might have to realize that Kayla isn't as straight as she seemed.





	Oh No She's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeated and my first f/f fic. I have a really hard time writing from a female's perspective even though that's all I used to do so I hope this is good. This is really fluffy and sweet and I enjoyed writing it. This is for Kyman week 2019 Day 5: Genderswap any comments or constructive critisim is of course welcome. Enjoy :)

Carla sighed as she sat next to her best friend’s Stella, Kayla, and Kelly. As she picked at her food she listened in on everyone talking excitedly about the dance that was coming up. Stella had her pom-poms on the table and said “so like guess who asked me out to the dance?” she asked in an excited voice and Kayla replied with equal enthusiasm tightening up her bow holding her long curly red hair up and said, “OMG don’t tell me it was Wendy right?” Stella blushed and nodded smiling wide. Kayla and Kelly congratulated Stella as did Carla. Wendy came over and said, “hey Stella, want to walk with me to class?” Stella beamed at her friends and got up, and said: “yeah, of course, Kayla would you be willing to put my pom-poms into my locker?” 

“Of course not see you after class girl.” Kayla pushed up her glasses and grabbed the pompoms, bringing them close and pulled down her tight white sweater. Try as she might Carla couldn’t keep from looking as she did so and hid it with a “do you know how annoying the two of you are?” 

Kayla glared at Carla and ignored Kelly’s muttered “god damn it not again,” as she said “oh we’re annoying? At least we don’t talk about how sad our life is while playing on the latest gaming system, how about you go hang out with the other goth kids? Oh, wait they can’t stand you either.” She laughed and Carla hated how beautiful and musical her laugh was and hated even more as she leaned into her boyfriend, Clyde who had his arm wrapped around her waist as he chatted with Craig and Tweek. Everyone but Kelly laughed at Kayla’s joke and Kelly just rolled her eyes and said: “you know Kayla if you weren’t so busy pretending to be straight you might notice jealousy when you see it.” Kayla and Carla gasped at the same time as they looked at their friend get up, her blond hair was shaved on the side and flipped over one of her eyes, a torn band T turned into a crop top and black skinny jeans clinging to her legs and nose piercing emphasizing her flaring nose. She got up and tossed her food away and marched away black combat boots clunking on the ground and grabbed a random kid who said: “hey baby want me to make you feel better?” 

She then proceeded to lift him up, toss him in the trash, and took his tray of food and poured it over him as she leaned down and said: “hey baby want me to take out the trash?” The guy looked up in fear as she kicked the trash can over spilling its contents and walked away flipping the middle finger as a teacher came up to her, yelling about how this was the third incident and how one more was going to get her more than just detention. The tension broke and it was almost like people forgot Kelly’s revelation but as everyone argued about whether or not the guy deserved it Carla and Kayla just stared at each other with interest and shock. Kayla broke the look first as she wrenched her waist away from Clyde when he said: “damn I wish my girl was that hot, you just know she would be able to take it rough.” Craig shrugged and Tweek said “um that’s- that’s,” he twitched and made a screeching noise as he said, “that’s not a good thing to say around your girlfriend.” Clyde made an oh face as he turned around to apologize to Kayla and deflated when he saw her gone, he looked over at Carla and said: “hey goth bitch what are you looking at?” 

Carla narrowed her eyes and said, “You do not deserve her you asshole.” 

She got up and left as Clyde said sarcastically “oh sick burn.” 

Carla didn’t bother to go looking for Kayla, she was strong, she would show up in class with hardly a streak of mascara showing and besides Carla had work to do. She snuck into the school lab and booted up a computer, then hooked her phone up and uploaded a very important photo and made one-thousand copies of it. She then waited until everyone left the school before she snuck back in and taped her photos all over the school, including the boys' locker room with a helpful label. Finally done after two hours Carla walked to her house having missed the bus and stopped at what she saw, Kayla was on her porch, knees were drawn up to her chest and hair out of its usual bow making it dance like flames in the evening light. Carla walked towards her and said “sup Kayla?” Kayla looked up and sniffled, quickly wiping her eyes and Carla realized that she shouldn’t be noticing how like usual, her make up was perfect and how her eyes looked impossibly green with tears in her eyes. Kayla said “I,” she hiccuped and then coughed and said, “I tried reaching out to Stella but she didn’t pick up and Kelly just told me to get my shit together and I didn’t know where else to go.” 

Carla rolled her eyes and opened up her door, holding out a hand for the other girl and helping her up, but not letting go as she walked her into the house. She sat Kayla down and said, “wait here, I’ll be back.” She left Kayla there and went into the kitchen, she put water in a mug and placed it into the microwave to boil it and took out a chocolate bar, graham crackers, and marshmallows. Once the water was boiled, she poured some hot chocolate into it and stirred it and then placed the smores into the microwave as well, they were done much quicker and Carla took them, and the hot chocolate out into the room and placed them in front of Kayla. She had stopped crying and was watching a Terrance and Phillip rerun and took a sip out of the cup and said “thanks, Carla,” while smiling at her and Carla just blushed and looked away grumbling “No problem Kayla, hey I didn’t know you still watched this, your room had posters of girl bands and shit.” Kayla looked at her sadly and said: “Clyde didn’t like me watching this, said it wasn’t a show for girls.” Carla bit into a smores and said “yeah well, men are jerks and Clyde has a surprise coming for him tomorrow. You aren’t going back to him are you?”

This wasn’t the first time Kayla and Clyde had fought, he usually came back saying sorry and with flowers and Kayla took him back but Kayla shook her head as she said “no I realized that there was someone way better waiting for me to get my shit together and it took Kelly for me to realize it.” She looked meaningfully at Carla who shifted awkwardly, embarrassed at her chocolate-covered fingers and fat thighs showing through her fishnets as she said: “does that mean you finally see how much you mean to me?” Kayla smiled a secret smile and turned back to the TV as she sipped the hot chocolate and said: “maybe, I would like to see it for myself before I commit though, plus, I want to recover from this break-up.” Carla nodded her head, Clyde may have been a jerk but Kayla and he had been together since middle school, it’s hard losing that connection. Carla cleaned off her fingers, pleased that Kayla was looking at her intently and said: “That’s ok, I’ve waited since fourth grade, I can wait longer for you.” Kayla and Carla smiled at each other.

The Next Day  
Everyone stopped and looked as they heard the girliest cry ever come from the school. Everyone was laughing as they saw a picture of Clyde wearing a unicorn onesie and holding onto a teddy bear. The caption read “Little Clyde tucked into bed.” Later on that day, word got around that Clyde was kicked off the local football team for beating up some guys who decided to make fun of him for the onesie and Carla and Kayla fist-bumped, ignoring the knowing look Kelly gave and the incredulous look of Stella.


End file.
